This invention relates in general to the construction of coke quenching devices and, in particular, to a new and useful quenching device for coke which comprises a quenching tower having a flue for the flow of quenching gas with a baffle disposed in the quenching chamber portion leaving a flow area for the gases in the chamber at least as large as the area of the baffle. The invention relates particularly to a device for quenching annealed coke, whereby, the coke quenching car is run into a water-sprinkling installation equipped coke quenching chamber. The quenching chamber is connected to a flue for quenching vapors.